you can't stay dead
by Charmedelicious
Summary: paige discovers someones not dead like there suppused to be a lot better than it sounnds i suck at summaries you probally guessed who the mystery person is read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**_set after season 8_**

****

****

Paige entered the kitchen with a miserable look on her face clearly worked up about something "oh how you holding up honey." asked Phoebe sat down at the kitchen table reading the newspaper

"well to say that just four days ago I walked in to my house to find my Henry MY HUSBAND and MY CHARGE 'getting busy 'on the living room couch I'd say I'm doing pretty well." said Paige. Phoebe cocked her eyebrow in a way as if to say 'seriously'.

"I'm ok I guess I'm just so annoyed and embarrassed at my self for being so blind not to see it" said Paige sighing.

" Paige don't blame yourself it's not you fault you didn't see it non of saw it" Phoebe said trying to lighten her sisters mood

"umm I guess your right."said Paige

"Im always right." Paige smiled a little

"hey I know why don't you go out and pamper your self up a bit ,you know get some new clothes maybe a manicure, I would come but I have to go to work."

"hmm you know what I think I might just do that" replied

Paige just walked out of the nail salon with seven shopping bags glad of phoebes suggestion to pamper her self up a bit to make herself feel better _thank god for phoebes great thinking_ Paige thought walking down the street _no wait a minute thank you for phoebes great thinking no,no,no...thank you for credit cards that's_ _more like it_ Paige corrected herself as a big wave of pain came over her like one of her charges or sisters had been hurt so she hurried off to and alley checked around it to make sure no one was there and orbed out.

Paige had checked on her charges and they were ok and she checked on her sisters and they were fine but they were worried about her and told her to rest so she laid down and tried to ignore it but she could still feel the pain it was weaker but it was making her weaker she was hurting all over. As she was starting to drift off to sleep she heard a faint call for help it wasn't from one of her her charges ,the person calling for help wasn't calling out verbally for her they wasn't calling for anyone but their soul was calling out to Paige and she didn't know why. Paige managed to sense for the person and orbed out to find them.

When Paige arrived she found herself in an apartment, abandoned by the look of it. She saw a man shaking on the floor with his face to the ground with and athame in his back and tattered clothes that look like the have been burnt with fireballs. She went over to him and yanked the athame out of his back and stuck her hands over the wound when a glow emitted from them and healed the wound .When the man was healed he lifted himself off of the floor with his hands and turned around to see who healed him, as he saw her and she saw him a look of shock came over both of them

.  
"COLE" shouted Paige as Cole smirked at her "nice to see you too paige." said cole cockily

_so did you like it hope you did it's weird it just popped in to my head this afternoon so i thought i shold write it down please r&r_


	2. Chapter 2

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD" shouted Paige looking at him angrily. "well if it makes you fell better i was dead." said Cole clearly angry at the situation he's in.

"well you know what Cole,it doesn't make me feel better"said Paige as she paused then asked "what do you mean was dead,what did you do escape from the wasteland again."

"no actually, i didn't get sent to the wasteland i was stuck in limbo having watch you guys live your lives." said Cole getting a bit agitated by Paige's comments.

"Limbo how the hell did you get stuck there?" asked Paige.

Then Cole started to explain " well when you guys vanquished me My soul was apparently sent straight to limbo as punishment you know, to watch you guys living happily as a family and phoebe moving on from me"he added the last part with a sigh but Paige didn't feel the least bit sad for him.

"crappy punishment i don't think it involved enough physical pain"

"hang on if you were in limbo how did you escape." Paige added.

"i didn't , i was let out by the elders." said Cole looking at Paige to see her reaction.

"THE ELDERS,YOU WERE LET OUT BY THE ELDERS,NO WAY YOUR LYING."shouted Paige.

"GO AHEAD AND SUMMON ONE IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME."shouted back Cole.

"you know what i will." said Paige. She then closed her eyes with concentration for a few seconds then when she opened her eyes a woman Orbed in more precisely, an Elder.

"what is the meaning of this" said the Elder looking from Paige to Cole "you was specifically told NOT to let the sisters know you were alive.that was part of our deal.."

" WHAT SO IT'S TRUE ,YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK, ARE YOU GUYS STUPID HE'S A DEMON."

"Ex- demon actually" Cole said looking at Paige then turned to the Elder "and i never went looking for her she found me."

"Ex-demon,so what are you like mortal ?" questioned questioned Paige.

"No he's a witch." said the elder answering Paige's question.

"I''M HOME"called phoebe entering the house. She walks in to the kitchen find Piper making dinner "how's Paige" asked phoebe. "I'm not sure i haven't checked on her since she went to rest in her room but i was just going to call her for dinner" replied piper.

"oh that's OK I'll just go get her." said Phoebe heading out of the kitchen and upstairs to get Paige to come down for dinner.

Phoebe stood outside Paige's bedroom door and knocked gently "Paige honey are you awake, Pipers made dinner." When phoebe heard no reply she twisted the door knob and oped the door "Paige" said phoebe looking around noticing Paige wasn't in her bed when she heard no reply again she went back down stairs.

"where's Paige" said piper as phoebe walked back into the kitchen

"i don't know she wasn't in her room and i don't think she's anywhere in the house either" replied phoebe

"well lets try calling for her" said piper

"A witch what do you mean he's a wi-" said Paige as she was interrupted by her sisters calls. "i have to go now my sisters are calling me,but this isn't over." said Paige as she orbed out

The Elder turned to Cole "Go after her. " said the elder

"What" questioned Cole.

"well you can materialize cant you so go,go after her and explain to her"

"but i cant her sisters will be there ." said Cole suddenly looking scared.

"well its too late to hide now so go after her"said the sighed and materialized to the manor to face the sisters .


End file.
